


Naite iru boku no jikan

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), Kis-My-Ft2 (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drunkenness, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21766693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Tamamori aveva voglia di piangere.Quando Kazuya si era presentato alla sua porta, ugualmente in lacrime, l’aveva ritenuto ugualmente contagioso.
Relationships: Kamenashi Kazuya/Tamamori Yuta





	Naite iru boku no jikan

**_ \- Naite iru boku no jikan - _ **

Tamamori aveva voglia di piangere.

Quando Kazuya si era presentato alla sua porta, ugualmente in lacrime, l’aveva ritenuto ugualmente contagioso.

Aveva cominciato a parlare come un fiume in piena, e se Yuta non avesse saputo che cosa lo sconvolgesse così tanto probabilmente non avrebbe capito cosa gli stesse dicendo.

Provava un po’ di pena per lui. E tanta per se stesso, ma per quella non c’era spazio, e lo sapeva.

Piangeva, seduto sul suo divano, fissando assorto un bicchiere di sakè.

“Sai, quando è venuto in Giappone l’ultima volta è stato come se niente fosse cambiato. Siamo stati insieme, come facevamo prima che lui andasse a Los Angeles, e a me era sembrato...” chinò lo sguardo, mordendosi un labbro. “Mi era sembrato che le cose andassero meglio fra di noi. Che potessimo davvero tentare di ricucire il rapporto una volta per tutte.”

Tamamori fece una smorfia, cercando di non farsi vedere.

Oh, lo sapeva che tutto gli era sembrato essere tornato come prima. Sapeva che Kame era felice, sapeva che quei pochi giorni con Jin l’avevano fatto sentire bene come non ci si sentiva da settimane.

E sapeva anche che presto o tardi qualcuno avrebbe dovuto raccogliere i cocci, perché Akanishi era sempre stato fin troppo bravo a mandare il più piccolo in pezzi.

Questa volta però non ci sarebbe stato nessun ritorno di fiamma, non ci sarebbe stato nessuna riappacificazione, e niente di quello che lui o altri potessero dirgli sarebbe servito a convincerlo che le cose potessero davvero andare per il meglio.

Yuta si sedette sulla poltrona di fronte al più grande, porgendogli il bicchiere nuovamente pieno di sakè e sospirando.

“Kazu... ha sempre fatto così, e lo sai perfettamente anche tu. Dovevi aspettarti che un giorno...” provò a dire, ma l’altro lo interruppe subito.

“Che cosa dovevo aspettarmi? Che mettesse incinta una donna che a malapena conosce e che la sposasse, Yuta? Era davvero questo che dovevo aspettarmi da Jin, dopo tutto quello che abbiamo passato insieme?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio, con tono frustrato.

Tamamori si morse la lingua, e non disse niente.

Ma ne avrebbe avute di cose da ribattere, eccome se ne avrebbe avute.

Avrebbe potuto dirgli che sì, se lo doveva aspettare, perché Jin non era mai stato troppo incline alla monogamia. Che se lo doveva aspettare, perché non poteva pretendere che mostrasse il minimo di serietà necessaria a non mettersi in una situazione del genere, non da una persona come lui.

Che avrebbe dovuto aspettarselo, perché Akanishi Jin non lo aveva mai amato.

Aveva passato buona parte della propria vita con lui, ci si era passato bene il tempo, ma non aveva mai provato per Kame quello che l’altro invece aveva sempre provato per lui.

E lo sapevano tutti, e chi gli era abbastanza vicino gli aveva anche chiesto di non prenderlo così palesemente in giro, di non scherzare col fuoco, ma Jin se ne era sempre fregato e Kazuya aveva scelto di vedere quello che voleva vedere.

E ora che stava pagando il prezzo di quella fiducia malriposta, tutto quello che Tamamori avrebbe voluto fare era trovarsi di fronte a Jin e...

E che cosa avrebbe potuto fare, lui?

Tamamori non si sentiva migliore. Aveva aspettato per anni che succedesse qualcosa del genere, che Kame finalmente si rendesse conto di chi era davvero l’uomo che amava, e ora che lo vedeva in quelle condizioni si detestava per averlo anche solo pensato.

Non era colpa di Kame, in fondo, se Yuta era innamorato di lui, se non aveva mai trovato il coraggio di dirglielo, se aveva sempre volutamente frainteso le attenzioni del senpai nei suoi confronti.

Gli andò accanto, a disagio, cominciando a bere insieme a lui.

Avevano entrambi un dolore da dimenticare, in fondo, e se bere poteva aiutarli Tamamori non si sarebbe tirato indietro.

Storse il naso per il sapore pungente dell’alcool e per l’improvviso bruciore in gola, mentre sentiva Kamenashi ridacchiare di fianco a lui.

Si voltò a guardarlo, imbarazzato, mentre l’altro gli batteva una mano sulla spalla.

“Ti conosco da anni ormai, e penso che sia la prima volta che ti vedo bere, Tama-chan.” gli disse, sorridendo, un sorriso che Yuta trovò fuori luogo sul suo viso ancora rigato dalle lacrime.

Scosse la testa, bevendo ancora un sorso di alcool.

“C’è una prima volta per tutto.” disse in modo spicciolo, lasciandosi poi ricadere contro la spalliera.

Kame invece bevve ancora. E ancora, e ancora, e ancora, fino a quando non fu oltre il limite della normale sbornia.

Stese la parte superiore del corpo sul divano, posando la testa contro il bracciolo e guardandolo, mentre gli occhi gli si chiudevano da soli.

“Io...” biascicò, mentre Tamamori gli si avvicinava per sentirlo meglio. “Io lo amo, Yuta.”

Il più piccolo serrò gli occhi.

Era la prima volta che lo chiamava per nome, e odiava il non potersi godere quel momento fino in fondo.

“Lo so, Kame. Lo so che lo ami.” mormorò, osando cominciare ad accarezzargli un braccio. “Vorrei poter fare qualcosa per farti stare meglio. Vorrei poter esorcizzare i demoni del tuo passato, poterti far dimenticare che esiste. Ma...” lasciò la frase a metà, ma l’altro non parve preoccuparsene.

“Lo so, non c’è niente che si possa fare.” la voce di Kazuya era impastata dall’alcool e dall’improvvisa sonnolenza, e Tamamori sapeva che non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. “Grazie, Tama.” concluse, addormentandosi di colpo.

Yuta rimase a guardarlo e a passare leggero le dita sulla sua pelle, conscio del fatto che al mattino dopo il più grande si sarebbe a malapena ricordato di essere stato lì.

Lo guardò, e pensò che non era giusto che si disperasse così tanto, che Jin non meritava le sue lacrime e il suo dolore, e che lui sarebbe davvero stato in grado di farlo felice.

Ma questo non l’avrebbe saputo mai, perché non avrebbe mai dimenticato Akanishi, perché sarebbe sempre stato un’ombra troppo vivida nel suo passato.

Tamamori squadrò la bottiglia di sakè, con un sospiro.

Adesso, finalmente, era il suo turno di piangere.


End file.
